I need OCS
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: I have 3 stories I need OCs for so if you can read this and get back with me I would be pleased! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hey you all! So if you didn't know, I deleted all of my stories except the big ones including Beware or Be Loved and 2 others. Anyways, I need 3 girls and 3 boys for this new story I am creating. If you can review or PM them to me and I will tell you who gets chosen. Be careful there are many different choices.

* * *

**Form: This form is for No Need To Panic**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age- ( 1 girl between 12-15, 2 girls between 16-20) ( 1 guy between 12-15 and 2 guys between 16-20)**

**Special Power- ( Fly, Super Strength, etc)**

**Crush- ( Member from Anubis House or OC) **

**Weakness-**

**Strengths- **

**Friends- **

**Enemies- **

* * *

**This form is for Hidden Secrets. I need 2 guys and 2 girls**

**Name- **

**Gender-**

**Age- ( I would prefer between 14-20)**

**Crush- **

**Friend- **

**Enemy- **

**Secret-**

**Basic Life- **

**Siblings- **

**Parents- ( Any secrets?) **

* * *

**And Finally...1 special person will get an OC in Friends Forever**

**Name-**

**Gender- **

**Age- **

**Favorite Color:**

**Personality**

**Clothing**

**Life before boarding school**

* * *

**I know its a lot but yeah! When you PM or Review your OC please tell me which story she/he is for. Thanks so much!**

**~NicholeDWalker1 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So here are the winners of the OC Contest! I still might need a few more but anyways yeah

* * *

**Story: No Need to Panic**

**JerkZero ****chapter 1 . 6h ago **

Name- Johnathen Leger

Nickname - Jo (Everyone calls him Jo)

Age- 17

Boy or girl- Boy

Special power: Flying

How they look- sorta like MLK jr. but like younger... and skinnier...

Personality- Religious, always looking out for other people, kind, dirty minded

Background- comes from strict parents and went to TaeKwonDo with Em (the other OC I have below)

Fav Color- Green

How they dress- Jeans, nike t-shirt and a jacket

Likes- helping people, giving advice, long deep talks, hot tamales

Dislikes- drama, annoying people, and backstabbing friends Scared of- clowns, bats, and needled

Roommate- Alfie

Crush- OC (Em)

Best friend- Eddie

Enemies- No one :)

Talent/strengths- TaeKwonDo and giving people the right advice

Weakness- Thunder

Name- Emily Lain  
Nickname- Em (everyone calls her Em)  
Age- 15  
Boy or Girl- Girl  
Special power: Mind reading  
How they look- Brown eyes, brown hair with the part to the right, Long hair that hits the shoulder. 5 ft 9 in, 120 pounds.. so skinny but not fat.  
Personality- Nice, kind, trustworthy, responsible, dirty minded, knows how to crack a joke, doesn't cry during sad movies or in sad times. Only cries when someone breaks her heart or someone is mean to her. And well.. ya.  
Fav color- Purple  
Background- Martial arts expert, has been in one relationship ever, comes from strict parents  
How they dress- Jeans, sweat shirt and a pair of tennis shoes and a sports watch.  
Likes- Fun, jokes, swimming, getting A's on tests, smiling, boys that will love her.  
dislikes- Umm nothing really, but motion sickness so.. long car rides and roller coasters.  
Scared of- bees, roller coasters, and being left alone and not knowing what to do.  
Roommate- who ever you want :)  
Crush- Fabian  
Best friend- Nina (or if you don't want to put her in the story- Patricia)  
Enemies- ?  
Talent/strengths- Martial arts (Black belt in TaeKwonDo, and is amazing at wrestling)  
Weakness- cute guys

**GeminiSinger**

Jordan Elizabeth Key  
Female  
17 years old (December 17)  
Telekinesis  
Howard D. Smith (her crush)  
Weaknesses: spelling, shellfish  
Strengths: mathematics, managing  
Friends: Gwen Tyler, Veronica Tyler, Philip Jackson  
Enemies: Remy Ramsay, Crystal Simon

**Story: Hidden Secrets**

**hbhs12**

Name: Lacey Elizabeth Ward

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance (if you want/need this): olive-y, bronzed skin, wavy, chocolate brown hair that doesn't quite reach her shoulders, green-sort of hazel eyes, petite; prefers a tshirt and jeans to other clothes

Crush: her best friend Cameron

Friend: Cameron Southway, who she's known since she was in preschool and their other elementary school friend Brooke; her 20 year old sister Zara

Enemy: her sister's on again, off again boyfriend, Reece who she met in college and anyone who says anything against her, or her friends or family.

Secret: Reece r*** her at a party when she went to visit her sister at school (a college of your choice in their home state of Vermont) & no one actually knows what a great figure skater she is

Basic Life: Simple, slightly nerdy girl from a small city in Vermont, spends a lot of time with her two best friends when she's not figure skating. Quiet and lady like, except when she's upset with how she or someone she loves has been treated (except she absolutely will not talk about the Reece incident with anyone and no one even knows it happened)

Parents: Mr. And Mrs. Ward are just a sweet couple, loving parents to their two girls, Mrs. Ward is a teacher and Mr. Ward runs a store in their town/city

**GeminiSinger**

Howard Davis Smith  
Male  
14 years old (June 8)  
No crush  
Friends: Gwen Tyler, Veronica Tyler, Remy Ramsay  
Enemies: Crystal Simon, Mrs. Grey  
Secret: He knows more about the school than any of his classmates.  
Siblings:  
·Hannah Smith-older sister in college  
·David Smith-younger brother who is deaf  
Parents: Alfred Smith and Angela Cameron-They attended the boarding school and fell in love there. However, they had to take care of things on campus to get where they are today.

**AnubisWho**

Name: Virginia Sophia Miller *But goes as Miles*  
Nicknames: Ginny*Family*, Sophia*Everyone Else*  
Gender: Female  
Age:15  
Crush: Nash Evan Jones  
Friends: Patricia, Joy, KT, Willow, and Eddie  
Enemy: Eddie *at times*, Jerome, and Mick  
Secret: Is Eddie's Sister but from the UK because she lived w/ for 3 yrs. before he put her then she was placed in Foster Care for her whole life until. Is the Descendant of Anubis.  
Basic Life: Moved around a lot because she never really had a foster family that liked her. When Mr. Sweet found her she lived in Scotland but moved to Liverpool to live in Anubis House.  
Siblings: Eddie Miller  
Parents: Rachel Miller and Eric Sweet. Her mom decided that if she got Eddie Eric should get Virginia. When she found out Virginia was in foster care she was distraught.

Name: Nash Evan Jones  
Nickname: Evan*Everyone*  
Gender: Male  
Age:15  
Crush: Virginia Miller  
Friends: Everyone  
Enemies: None  
Secret: Is the son of Osiris. Sorta has the same powers as the osirian but can raise the dead and go into the Underworld.  
Basic Life: Lives with his Mom in Scotland. One day he ran into a girl at the market and instantly liked her. Then he saw her again at Anubis House he fell head over heals for her.  
Siblings: N/A  
Parents: Meredith Jones and Osiris who came down to earth in a human form.

**lola**

Hidden secrets  
name: Jade  
Age:15  
Looks: blonde with pink streaks,blue, green eyes.  
Fave color: pink  
Hoa crush: mick  
Personality: sweet but can be mean if you r mean 2 revenge and glitter  
Outfit: Pink Glittery Mini Dress  
Life before boarding school: dated every guy.

**Friends Forever**

**Sibuna4life**

Friends forever

Name- Zoey (Zoe)

Gender-girl

Age- 17

Favorite Colour- (couldn't choose one) dark turquoise/deep pink/dark violet

Personality- Kind, smart but not nerdy, helpful, trustworthy, kinda shy until you get to know her, most of the time she's always happy, she's quite a girly girl at times but not too much and she's best friends with everyone but more close to Amber and Nina.

Clothing- Dresses, skirts and girly things. She really into fashion like Amber.

Life before boarding school- Went to normal school was one of the popular kids that everyone wants to hang out with. Was smart but not geeky (like nina).  
Lived with her parents and her younger twin sisters Grace and Lily who were 8 years old

I know I said only 1 person but I also love this one so I included this OC

**GeminiSinger**

Gwen Julianna Tyler  
Female  
17 years old (May 25)  
Favorite color: sky blue  
Personality: She's friends with everyone. She considers herself a nerd because she loves to read and write. She started reading at two years of age. Clothing: She tends to wear T-shirts and shorts when not being forced into a drab uniform.  
Life before boarding school: Gwen's older sister, Victoria raised her for the past thirteen years. Their parents were both imprisoned for a crime Victoria hides from Gwen. When Gwen turned fifteen, she asked if she could attend boarding school because other schools didn't understand her intellectual needs. In two years, Victoria sent Gwen to boarding school. It took two years to save up the money.


End file.
